


A Fairytale Ending

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date, chocolate covered strawberries and a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale Ending

Kurt wonders how he managed to get so lucky as he sits in the passenger seat of Blaine’s mom’s Prius, his head tilted in content as he watches Blaine whilst he sings along to his iPod. His lips are dancing along to the music and his jaw moves causing the slight stubble on his chin to catch the light from the streetlamps outside.

They’re barely talking, just taking comfort in each other’s presence and Kurt finds that odd, sometimes, how easily he falls into place beside Blaine; the way that the conversation is easy and their silence is a comfort. There’s something _different_ between them, something that as much as he tries he can’t explain it to Mercedes because the only word that come to his lips is _‘fairytale’._

There’s something different about the way that as they drive along a deserted highway, Blaine rests his hand briefly on Kurt’s thigh. And however short the contact is, maybe only a split-second, the brush of warm fingers against his body causes the breath in Kurt’s throat the hitch and a small smile to grace his lips.

The soft smile grows bigger across Kurt’s face as his eyes rake over Blaine’s figure, over the maroon suit he’s wearing and although he can’t see it in it’s entirety – what with the way that the blazer is now folded (neatly, thanks to Kurt) on the backseat of the car.

But he thinks back to before they left with Blaine standing under the bright porch light, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands. He remembers the way his jaw dropped slightly as he took in Blaine’s appearance – the way the suit fitted just right with the way it clung to his shoulders and waist.

He remembers the way the air has rushed from his lungs and he almost lost his footing on the step as he stumbled his way outside into the cool spring air. How Blaine had stepped forward, cradling Kurt’s elbow to steady him as Kurt let out a huff of laughter.

“Hey, you,” Blaine had said, moving closer even still as he leant forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

And, _god_ , it felt so intimate, right there on his porch even with his Dad standing at the end of the hallway a soft smile on his face. The light from above illuminated Blaine’s face, casting a shadow from his eyelashes as they fluttered shut; “Blaine,” Kurt breathed out.

But then Kurt’s phone chimed with a text and Blaine took a step back as the moment was broken but the hand on Kurt’s elbow was sliding down to tangle with his fingers, causing that intimacy to linger – prove that it’s still there.

“Have fun tonight, boys,” Burt had shouted and with a quick reply from Kurt of “we will,” and the slam of the door they were gone.

Sitting in the car with Blaine’s fingers tapping away at the steering wheel to the beat of the music, Kurt grins; “You gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Blaine replies, the ‘p’ popping as he grins over at Kurt for a split second before focusing back on the road. “That would ruin the surprise.”

+

“So I was thinking…” Blaine begins from where he’s lounging on Kurt’s bed; laying on his back. He puts his book down and rolls onto his stomach, he looks up at Kurt who’s sitting against the headboard with his legs crossed as he scribbles in his notebook.

“Hmm?” Kurt says distractedly.

“This requires your full attention,” Blaine says, leaning forward on his hands and knees, reaching into Kurt’s space before pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. Their lips tingling as their eyes flutter shut but before it deepens – before it goes any farther – Blaine is pulling away; along with the notebook from Kurt’s lap.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes as he tries to get the notebook back; “I know you’re an attention whore but I really need to study.”

“Just,” Blaine says, his eyes wide as he looks up at Kurt; “give me two minutes – three tops, I swear.”

Kurt sighs, fighting the smile that’s threatening to spread across his face. “If I fail this quiz tomorrow, I’m blaming you.”

Blaine just laughs; “As if you would fail.”

“You’re eating into your three minutes, Anderson,” Kurt says, the smile breaking out on his face. “What did you want to say?”

“Well, you know,” Blaine says, shrugging; “We haven’t actually been on a date, yet.”

A gust of air leaves Kurt’s lips as he breathes; “Oh.”

Blaine smiles, shaky hands rubbing along his slacks as he says; “Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

Kurt’s breath hitches slightly as he replies, his voice airy. “Of course.”

+

“Okay,” Blaine says, pulling into a driveway of a gorgeous looking house; “We’re here.”

“Blaine?” Kurt asks slowly, “Are we at your house?”

“Yes,” Blaine replies, turning the engine off before unbuckling both his and Kurt’s seatbelts.

“We dressed up in suits for a date so that we could come back to your house?”

“Yes.” They both exit the car with the doors slamming shut and Blaine rushes over to Kurt, putting his hands over Kurt’s eyes; “Keep your eyes closed, okay?”

Kurt nods as Blaine removes his hands, “No peeking, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt saying, laughing nervously; as Blaine grabs his hands and leads him blindly around the house. All Kurt can heart is Blaine’s soft breaths as he walks inches in front of him.

They’ve barely been walking for a minute when Kurt asks; “How much further?”

And Blaine laughs as he replies, “Almost – you’ve just gotta climb, okay?”

“What?” Kurt says his eyes almost fluttering open in shock, but he squeezes them shut. They’re still outside, the cool air is ruffling through Kurt’s hair and Kurt has no idea what Blaine’s doing.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine says, grabbing Kurt’s hands as he places them on the ladder in front of them; “I’ll be right behind you.”

And so they climb, Kurt with his eyes shut as he reaches for each rung, slowly finding his footing and ignoring the way that Blaine’s arms are bracketing him and the way that he is pressed up against him, tight against his back and –

There are no more rungs and Kurt falls forward slightly; “Keep your eyes closed!” Blaine reminds him.

Kurt struggles not to open his eyes as he lifts himself upwards, crawling along what seems to be a wooden floor.

He hears Blaine’s footsteps on the floor, coming up towards him and grabbing his hands, helping Kurt up off the floor. “Okay,” he says, letting go of Kurt’s hands, “Don’t move – just give me a few minutes.”

Kurt nods, noticing the way that there is no breeze here – the wind is blocked somehow and there’s something at the back of his mind, something telling him where he is but he can’t figure it out. There’s the smell of wood and dirt but the warmth of home and –

“Okay,” Blaine says, “Open your eyes.”

And Kurt does.

It’s a tree house – wooden walls surrounding them, covered in olds drawings and paintings. There’s a small set of wooden chairs and a table that have been pushed to the corner, but in front of him stands Blaine.

Kurt loses his breath as he stares at Blaine, the maroon blazer back on his shoulders, a loose smile on his lips as he shrugs.

He’s there, under the wooden roof, in a doorway leading to a small balcony. Blaine is standing on a woollen tartan blanket, cushions surrounding his feet along with a large wicker picnic basket.

Fairy lights are covering the ceiling, as if they were stars; illuminating the room around them, sparkling and glistening and Kurt can’t _breathe._

“Blaine,” he whispers, stepping forward, “What…”

“I just,” Blaine shrugs, looking down a the floor, a small smile on his face, “I wanted to do something special.”

“This is,” Kurt says, stepping onto the blanket, grasping Blaine’s chin with his hands, “so special.”

He presses his lips to Blaine’s; slowly their lips move together and their eyes flutter shut. Blaine’s hands find their way to Kurt’s waist, underneath the simple black suit he’s wearing and Kurt can feel the warmth through the thin shirt.

He pulls away softly, barely moving apart, “I can’t believe you did this.”

The corner of Blaine’s lips turn upward and he lets out a small laugh and Kurt can feel the puff of breath on his lips.

“It – uh, it took a while.”

Kurt smiles softy; “I can imagine.”

But then Kurt’s pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead and slipping his shoes off of his feet before settling down on the blanket; “So, what are we eating?”

+

Their first kiss is all a blur to Kurt with all he can remember being _’you move me’_ and the way Blaine’s lips feel against his. He remembers the way Blaine’s hands were shaking and how his lips curled as he said his name.

The feeling, however, is crystal clear. He remembers the hope sparking in his chest and the way it bloomed as Blaine’s intentions became clear. He remembers the way that their touch caused electricity to fly around the room, fizzing and whizzing through the air.

He remembers the way his stomach fluttered with butterflies soaring.

And maybe it’s not because of that first kiss that he remembers that so clearly, but probably because he feels the same thing every time he’s around Blaine.

+

There’s chocolate covered strawberries and finger sandwiches, fizzy grape juice and quiche. There’s a cheesecake that Kurt is tempted to eat all to himself (and he knows that Blaine would let him) but he doesn’t. Instead he scoops some up on a fork and holds it out for Blaine, who reaches forward with his mouth open and a cheeky smile on his face as he eats it straight off of Kurt’s fork.

Kurt just laughs, a mouth full of cheesecake, small bits of food spraying from his mouth, which just causes Blaine to laugh and do exactly the same.

They throw grapes at each other, trying to catch them in their mouths in between furious giggles.

But then Blaine’s turning off the fairy lights before pulling Kurt by the hands outside into the cool air.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks; a smile permanently etched on his face as he sits down alongside Blaine, their feet dangling off of the balcony – their legs sticking through the wooden barrier.

He copies Blaine as he leans backwards, laying on the hard wood, staring up at the sky.

“You can see the stars from here,” Blaine says.

And Kurt looks up and all he can see is an endless amount of stars glittering in the night sky. He watches the way they sparkle and glint and smiles; “It’s beautiful,” Kurt says.

“So beautiful,” Blaine replies, and Kurt’s too engrossed in the stars and doesn’t see the way Blaine’s staring at bright blue eyes, not the star in front of him. Because, to him, Kurt’s the brightest star out there.

They’re silent for a few minutes and Blaine returns his attention back to the sky; “Thank you,” Blaine says, his voice soft, turning his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt smiles; “I should be the one thanking you,” he says, “Tonight – this – was perfect, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles, reaching over as he brushes his fingertips along Kurt’s cheekbone; “I’m so glad.”

And there’s that electricity again, shooting around them as Kurt stares into intense eyes with that spark glimmering behind the hazel and he leans forward and kisses him.

Their lips touch and it’s like that first kiss all over again.

Sparks are flying everywhere as Kurt pulls himself closer, giving Blaine more and more as their lips dance together. He feels lightheaded and breathless but he never wants it to stop.

He doesn’t want the deep, warmth that’s settled in his stomach to go away or the butterflies to stop darting around him.

So he keeps his lips against Blaine’s as their tongues are tangled and Blaine’s hands grab Kurt’s face and Kurt’s go to his waist.

It’s chocolate and strawberries and the cool outside wind with the scent of wood and leaves surrounding him.

And maybe it’s not a fairytale but it’s a fairytale to Kurt. 


End file.
